I Promise
by LateBloomer22
Summary: Aquarion should NOT have ended that way. This is my take on what should have happened. Story Better than summary. Believe me.


**Hello, I thing Aquarions ending could have been WAY better than that. So here's how it should have when, In my opinion!**

**ENJOY! P.S my first story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Silvia's POV<strong>

"Don't leave."

"I have to. But I'll find you again, I promise."

No, why did that sound like goodbye. No.

"APOLLO!"

I watched him float away in a stream of light.

I could _feel _the earth shifting back into place as I reconnected with my physical state.

It was beautiful, golden light flowed from Aquarion as it sunk into the earth. They were doing it. I knew they could do it. But at what cost?

_Please come back to me Apollo._

I found Chimiko and other children. They all asked for Apollo.

Apollo.

The little girl, Chimiko, knew my name. She said that Apollo had visited her in a dream.

A dream.

He…

"He had to leave, but don't worry, he'll be back someday." That's all I could say. I didn't know. But I guess, by saying that, I DID know. He was Gone. So was my brother. I had lost both of them.

Apollo promised me he would find me though…I guess he meant that he would do what Apollonius had done. But that's not what I wanted. Apollo would just be reincarnated but what about HIM as HE is. That's who I wanted.

Apollo.

"Please answer me. I need to know." I pleaded to Reika and the commander. I needed to be sure.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. There life-force drained around the same time that Aquarion went offline. I'm so sorry-" Reika broke down in tears as she finished. She had loved my brother too. I had completely ignored that fact. She was suffering too.

"I see." I replied in monotone. I couldn't find it in myself to feel at that moment.

**Normal POV**

"Commander," Jun yelled in surprise at the older man as he entered the room.

"I am not your commander anymore Jun; I have no more need to command."

"Yeah…I heard Silvia and Reika earlier. I can't believe they're gone." He whispered, a sad look overshadowing his features.

The Commander nodded. "They sacrificed themselves to save what they loved. I'm proud of them," It was rare to hear such a thing from him. They really were amazing… "but that's not why you're here, is it. Tell me, why are you in here?" He continued.

"Well, as I said, I overheard the girls earlier and they got me thinking. Aquarion showed that Sirius and Apollo, as well as the Angel, went beyond critical- What if they're still alive, INSIDE the vectors, INSIDE Aquarion! Our team has showed more than once that we greatly underestimate their abilities. And in the ultimate state that Aquarion took, MAYBE it could have preserved them. Like when it had begun to heal Sirius's wounds!" Jun exclaimed.

"Jun, Aquarion healed the ENTIRE planet, those three are powerful, but there is a very slim chance that your THEORY is right." The Commander closed his eyes. It was just a theory, what good was it to dwell on things that could not be changed. He had learned that a long time ago.

"But what if I'm RIGHT?"

What if…

**Silvia's POV 2 days later…**

I had been looking after the little ones for the last 2 days, they were lovely. I hadn't promised to look after them. Only to be there when they woke up. But it was an unspoken promise I made to myself to look after them for Apollo.

I walked out to the forest outside HQ. Apollo loved it here. I kept walking through the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but somehow, I knew I was going the right way.

**Chirp, chirp.**

I looked up.

Birds. It was the same nest Apollo was tending to the other day… When I was taken. I climbed up onto the same branch he had. I don't know how but I felt like…I could still FEEL him there, smiling at me again and giving me bread.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a roll I had left over from lunch. I chewed it up and gave it to the baby birds. I had read you were meant to do that.

Apollo.

Salty water hit my upper lip. Tears. They were warm and they just kept flowing.

I missed him so much. He had come to save ME the day he was taken from life.

"If you can hear me, I'm sorry Apollo. I'm so sorry. For everything. You're not a mongrel but your still an idiot, I wish I could have gone with you. I hope you know that I love you. I'm so sorry, so sorry.."

Sorry.

**Normal POV**

"How exactly do you intend to connect to Aquarion, it's completely shut down. It could even be completely destroyed and Apollo…" Piere stopped at that.

"I know it's completely up to chance and what 'If's but we have to try, if Jun is right, if there is even a small chance they survived. Then we have to try." Reika stressed the last few words.

They had to be quick; if they were alive they could either starve or die of dehydration, if they hadn't suffocated already. Aquarion had a built in oxygen preserve but it would last more than 4 days, it had already been two…

Chloe frowned at that. "When we DO find them, and if they are still alive. How do we get them out? They're crushed beneath the earth's surface at about WHO knows how deep. We can't teleport them if there's no power on their end and it would take FAR too long to dig for them."

"THAT'S IT!" Sigumi shouted.

"What's 'IT'?"

**Silvia's POV**

"What's 'IT'?" I asked as I walked through the door. Everyone was in the monitor room. What's going on?

"NOTHING!" Everyone chorused.

They were definitely hiding something.

"We have to tell her."

"But what if I'm wrong? I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Yeah, I'm with Piere. She deserves to know."

KNOW what!?

Jun stepped forward. "Please don't hate me if I'm wrong, but. We think Apollo and Sirius might still be alive."

In the next few seconds, everything seemed to freeze. Apollo is alive…NO he can't be! He came to Chimiko in her dreams, to do that he had to be dead. It wasn't possible. It wasn't.

"Chimiko said that Apollo came to her in her dreams, he can't be alive, Jun." I say as tears once again begin to swell in my eyes. He couldn't be.

"I think it was just his spirit. I believe he projected his spirit into her dreams because he believed HE was going to die, a final words sort of thing." Sigumi spoke up.

"Don't give me reasons to save him. I don't need a reason to even TRY to save him. I just will." I said with determination lining my words.

The commander spoke up again. "There's a saying I heard once to fit young Apollo: 'Death was afraid of him, because he had the heart of a Lion.'"

We had six of the new model vectors brought in from the main base (2 Aquarions). I had though they would have been more difficult to obtain, but they did not dare go against us. After all, they owed Apollo and my brother their lives.

We had located them from witness reports and we were going to dig for them. It had seemed a dumb idea to start with, but with six vectors. It was possible.

I still wouldn't allow myself to get my hopes up though. Luck was not on our side.

"You ready Silvia, Reika? " Piers asked.

Silvia, Reika and Piere were to form the first Aquarion and Jun, Chloe and Sigumi formed the other.

"Merge 1!"

"Merge 2!

"GO AQUARION!" Silvia yelled as she formed the head. The other team followed suit.

They had spent the entire day digging, but yet they had found nothing.

_I knew it, he is gone. Aquarion must have SHATTERED._

"THERE!"

Silvia jerked forward at Jun's outburst. A scan of the surface projected onto the screen.

THERE.

Aquarion was whole. Buried not even 10 feet below them.

"APOLLO!"

They had un-dug Aquarion. It was deformed but still intact. It appeared to have tried to separate into the separate vectors but hadn't had the room.

I held my breath as we transported Aquarion back to base. They had made us all separate into another room as they pried open the machines.

**Normal POV 1 week later**

They all sat in the common room. They had removed all three pilots from the Vectors.

They had just received word. The first 6 days were hard as they waited for the news. ANY news ; no one had been able to see them but the commander. No matter how strenuously they tried to gain access.

Sirius was in a comma. He had obtained massive injury BEFORE the merge, but he would live. He had yet to wake up. But he would, they just KNEW he would.

The Angel was alive and well, he had already returned home. Apparently it was he that had kept Sirius alive.

But Apollo…

They had not received any word on him.

**Silvia's POV**

WHERE was he, what was going on? She had been relieved about her brother, JOYOUSLY. She had even seen his sleeping state. But no one would tell her about Apollo. WHY?

The birds were about to fly. She had been feeding them every day.

"Come on, you can do it. Come on…YES!" They had flown away. One after another. They had flown. For fun.

She remembered what Apollo had said to her.

"We will fly one day. But not to look down on others. Just for fun." She recited.

She would never forget that. EVER

…

"That's right Amazon." A voice said behind her. Silvia froze and turned around slowly.

**Apollo.**

**Apollo's POV**

I woke up on a cold slate. Everything was white.

"What happened, how am I still alive?" I groaned out loud. Then I remembered.

"Silvia!"

"Calm down. Your back, you're not dead. You were lucky. You had blood in your lungs and your heart was pierced by metal; you shouldn't have survived the first day. But you did. It will take a while to fully recover. But you will. " The commander approached him with food water and clothes. "Now I believe, Silvia thinks your dead."

"I thought I was."

"APOLLO! " Silvia ran up to me and I barely turned so she would hug my right not my left (Injured side)

"You idiot! If you ever do that again I'll- I'll-" She cut off and buried her head in my chest. Her sent hit my nose.

"I told you I would find you. I just followed your scent." With that he leaned to press his lips to hers.

**Please Review?**


End file.
